Photo
by seasidehearts
Summary: Sora returns to Destiny Islands and runs into a few problems. Not only is Kairi not talking to him, but Valentines day is tomorrow! What's a spiky haired teen to do? SxK side pairings: RikuxLenne, TidusxSelph


**Yup, you guessed it. Another one-shot by me. Well, I wrote this for a Valentines Day fic on this RPG website I go to, but I figured I should probably put it up on heretoo. So, yeah, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the song Photo by Ryan Cabrera which this fanfic was based off of.**

**PHOTO**

XXX

Everyday since I had returned home, I had been showered with attention from everyone on the island. Everyone that is, except from the person I wanted to return to the most. Kairi had completely ignored me since my return. And my heart couldn't bear it.

Heaving a sigh, I traveled down an all too familiar path. A dirt road which was brimmed with blossoms of various colors. I used to be entranced with those flowers in my youth, but they no longer seemed that special to me. Nothing seemed special at all, lately. Except for her…The person who denied my very existence.

The path came to an abrupt end, turning into a driveway for a gigantic, all white house. One that I had never been it, yet had visited too many times to count. I raised my arm, my gloved fist lingering above the door.

"…Forget it." I muttered, twisting around and shoving my hands into my pockets.

"You know, you're really stubborn." A high-pitched voice stated with a giggle.

I scowled, snapping in the direction where the voice had came from, "_Oh yeah?" _

The romantic of Destiny Islands stood before me, yellow sundress, over-hyper annoyingness (at this particular moment) and all, "If you don't do something soon, you'll lose her forever, you know. I know you don't want that, Sora."

I squinted my sapphire eyes, before turning away and snapping back at the brunette, "What do _you_ know, Selphie?"

"A lot more than you think I do." She replied in a simple tone before the sound of her footsteps turned and faded away.

"_A lot more than you think I do,"_ I repeated in a high-pitched tone mockingly, before returning to my own, "yeah, right…"

No one knew how I felt, and no one ever would. I kicked up large amounts of the orange-brown dirt, creating clouds of dust in my wake as I started in the other direction. Making a left onto another dirt road, I noticed that grass spots had appeared in various places. This signified that no one had used it in a very long time. Knowing this was the road to the dock, I smirked. The other island was a perfect place to get away and have some alone time, especially since now there was no one to bother me.

"Man, this sucks…" I trailed off, as I walked onto the soft sand, a tilt of my head at the empty dock. There were no boats!

"Well, this is a problem…" I commented to myself, scratching the back of my head. Turning my head in every direction, my glance had finally caught sight of wood. My lips curved slightly into a smile as I made my way across the sand to the boat.

"It can't be…" I muttered, walking around to the back end of the boat. Kneeling down in the sand, I saw it. My name carved very messily on the back of the boat. Still with a slight smile, I lifted up the back end of the boat and dragged it to the shoreline. Squishing around in the wet sand, I jumped into the boat and shoved it off into the shallow water. Picking up the ores, I neglected to take my shoes off as I use to so I wouldn't get the boat dirty. Not like it would matter much, considering I wouldn't be using it every day like I use to. The ores glided so much more easily through the water than I had remembered. And with each stroke, it only seemed to get easier. The island also came into view quicker than anticipated. I frowned slightly, recalling the reason was because of the muscle I had gained from the many battles. Many battles of mass destruction and death, and being back home and recalling these occurrences, painfully reminded me that I would never be able continue a normal childhood, even if it was soon coming to a close.

Tying my boat to the dock, I continued on towards the secret place. _'I wonder if she saw it…' _I wondered to myself, ducking underneath the mess of vines covering the entrance, and continuing down the dirt path.

The truth is, I didn't really want to reach the end of the path, but yet I did. Curiosity had lead me in there, but fear was slowing me down, and I didn't know which one I should choose. Choose fear, and always wonder what the response to my drawing was, or choose curiosity and see if there was any response to it. My journeys had taught me to not let fear overcome, but this was different than other situations. But either way, I wouldn't let fear stop me.

Taking a deep, shaky sigh, I walked into the secret place. I avoided the bottom right corner, glancing around at about every other drawing, until curiosity finally got the best of me. I slowly turned around, closing my eyes for a moment, considering that this might be a dream and that I'd wake up if I saw what I wanted to see. Blinking my eyes open at the drawing, I felt my heart start to pound and a warmth spread across my face. The hand offering a Paopu fruit that I had drawn last year had been mirrored from the other side of the drawing.

'_Does she feel the same…? Could that be why she's avoiding me…?'_ Though I thought it didn't exactly make sense for her to do it, it remained a possibility, '_Or maybe…some one drew this back as a prank, or something….' _Feeling a stab of pain, I shrugged that possibility off, having it linger at the very back of my mind. There was only one way I was going to find out for sure…

"Kairi!" I exclaimed, dashing out of the secret place and onto the dock.

XXX

The sun was already setting, so I was sure that I had burned enough time for Selphie to had left Kairi's house. I knocked heavily on the front door, wondering what her initial reaction would be once she opened it.

The door creaked slightly open, I was not able to see her but only heard a, "…Hello?"

"Kairi…" I saw a slight jerk of movement and door beginning to close before I pushed against it, "Wait! Kairi, wait…can I ask you something…?"

Silence lingered for a moment before she answered, "…What do you want?"

I heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through my mess of spikes that I called hair, "There's a lot of things I wanna know right now, but I'm not gonna bother you…did you add on the drawing?…_Our_ drawing?"

The door opened more, revealing a much more mature Kairi than I remembered. She'd grown a couple inches and her hair now cascaded down to her shoulders, and even though I never thought it possible, it had seemed that she had become even more beautiful.

"…It doesn't matter." She answered in a quiet, toneless voice.

"It does." I stated, taking a step further into her house.

"It doesn't. Nothing's the same anymore, Sora." Kairi answered, looking up from the floor, her sapphire shining in the slight darkness.

"That's not true! There's a lot of things that are the same…Or would be the same if you let them." I spat, referring to her ignoring me for the past couple of days.

Kairi squinted her eyes at me for a moment before looking towards the ground again, "Even if I tried to let things be the same again, they never would…Everything is completely different from the way it use to be, and there's nothing that can change time, so there's no way to have everything back the way it was."

"Well, how do you know _everything's_ changed? You can't read my mind. I could be exactly the same for all you know! I just might have been too, if you hadn't of ignored my existence since I got back! Kairi, you're probably the only reason I _did_ come back, because I promised you. Then you pretend that I don't even exist. You have no idea how much that tore me apart…" I ended quietly, clenching my fists as the anger began to rise again.

I heard a small sniffle from her side of the room and I looked up as she spoke, feeling the anger fade, "I only avoided you because I knew you weren't the same. Everything was so different here without you, and when you came back, everything changed drastically again, no where close to the way it was. Just nothing's the same anymore…"

I stared at her with worry etched in my eyes and stretched out my arm towards her shoulder before she muttered, "Just go…"

"…_Huh_?" I asked in surprise, pulling my hand back again.

"Just _go_! Please…just leave me alone…" She yelled, quiet sobs following.

I blinked, starting to say, "But--"

"_Don't you understand 'go', Sora_?" The girl snapped, and I began towards the door.

I stopped at the door frame, not looking back, but saying in a quiet and hurt tone, "You know…there is one thing that hasn't changed."

"Oh _yeah_…? What's that?" She replied.

"…That I love you." I answered, shutting the door and running away, until I eventually fell to the ground and did not want to pick myself up again.

Hearing my own sniffling and feeling the warmth of my own tears cascade down my face made me realize what a mistake I had just made, "Why did I have to say that…? I'm such an _idiot_!"

'_It's so obvious. It's like she said, everything's changed. I'm different now. **She's** different. But…this feeling won't go away…'_ I sat up and hugged my legs, letting my tears stain my pants legs, as the rain began to fall around me, fit to match my mood perfectly.

It was pitch black, and now pouring down rain, so I was pretty sure that my Mom was practically terrified for me at the moment, but it didn't matter…I'd just get a long lecture, and maybe get grounded or something once I got home. Not that I cared, I could stay locked up in my room forever.

The squishing sound of footsteps in the mud of the dirt path arose, causing me to snap out of my own thoughts and look up, and there she was. Kairi.

"…You're crazy, you should have stayed at home…" I muttered, turning away and neglected to remove the bangs that were now plastered to my face.

She kneeled down in front of me, her soft panting now very audible as she said, "…What you said…was it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded in a cold tone, standing up and starting off towards my house. A few feet away, I turned around to see her in the same position I was a few moments ago, hugging her knees and crying. Though it hurt me, I left her at that spot, just to remind her of what she did to me.

XXX

Of course, I got the lecture as I expected, but staring at the bowl of cereal I had in front of me and twirling the spoon around in the milk the next morning, Mom seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident.

It was a blank in my memory for a moment too, until there was knock on the door. I frowned slightly, my mind asking, '_It can't be her…can it?'_

"Hey, Kairi!" My mom chirped as she answered the door, causing me to flinch. It _was _her.

"Hi…" She replied with an obviously forced smile, glancing at me and inquiring, "Sora…can I talk to you for a minute?"

I wanted to say no, but my Mom automatically answered _for _me, "Sure he will! Go on, Sora." She shoved me from the chair and out the door. _'Wow, thanks Mom.'_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as the door closed behind me.

I stared at the ground, occasionally kicking at it, waiting for Kairi to speak, until I figured out she wasn't going to, so I did, "…Look, I'm sorry for leaving you out there like that."

"No, I deserved it…" She shook her head, her crimson hair brushing at her shoulders.

I sighed, my head saying that she _did _in fact deserve it, for ignoring my existence, but my heart said she didn't, just because I didn't want to hurt her, "You didn't, I was being a jerk…and I should have answered you…" This caused her to look up.

"…But before I answer anything, you have to answer something for me first." I stated, staring at her with the most serious expression that I could possess myself to do.

"O-okay…What is it?" She slightly stuttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her nervous habit.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled, asking, "What would you say to me if I did say it was true?"

_Yeah, I might be lonely, girl, _

Kairi blinked, seeming a tad surprised and taken back. With a small smile traced upon her face, she closed her eyes and answered, "…I would say, I love you too…"

This time, _I_ was the one surprised. A smile upon my lips for the first time in I don't know how long, I stepped forward and pulled her into my tightest embrace.

"I love you…" I wanted to repeat it over and over, "I love you, Kairi."

Feeling her own arms wrap around me, I heard her muffled response, "I love you too."

Dreading the moment that I had to let go, I kissed her forehead, slowly cascading down to her lips. I kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips, before breaking away and getting a questioning stare from her.

I laughed at her expression, replying, "We should save it for another time."

"Okay." Kairi nodded, hugging me again before we let go of each other.

I took a few steps toward my front door, before glancing back to her, "See you later…"

She remained silent and seemingly dazed out before a moment, before she shook her head and replied, "Oh, yeah, bye."

I laughed again, slightly shaking my head, calling back to her, "Bye, Kai."

"Whoo, Sora! I guess I won't be seeing you around the house much anymore, eh?" Mom commented in a smirk as I came back inside.

"Huh?" I automatically remarked, starting to turn a light shade of crimson, "…you were watching me?"

She blinked her emerald eyes and ran a hand through her long and straight brunette hair (obviously the only trait I got from her was the hair color), trailing off, "Um…Yes, but that's not the point."

"Okay then…" I raised an eyebrow at her before continuing towards the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

"You gonna call Kairi or something?" She called from behind me.

"Suspicious, much?" I retorted, turning around, "But, no, I'm not."

"Okay." She answered, walking back into the living room.

'_Well, that was interesting…Whoa, I'm acting really different…A lot like, how I use to be…' _I smiled, knowing the effect was from Kairi.

Sighing, I fell backwards onto my bed, a question suddenly forming in my mind, '_…I wonder what Riku would think right now.'_

"That had to be the most stolen-from-a-lifetime-movie moment I've ever seen, Sora." I could just hear his voice.

'_Heh, I'm losing my mind. It actually sounded like he was right here.'_ I laughed, opening my eyes and seeing the silver-haired teen standing beside my bed.

Eyes widening, I bolted up, "R-_Riku?"_

"Yeah…How you doing?" A slight smirk appeared on his lips, answering himself, "Wait, I don't really need to ask that do I? After what I just saw…"

I felt a slight warmth spread across my face, answering, "…Y-yeah, yeah. So, how've _you_ been?"

"Neh, pretty good I guess, actually. Not as good as you though." He snickered, sitting down in my worn out computer chair which of course had to be directly across from where I was sitting. '_Great_,' I thought, '_Now he's gonna see how much I'm blushing.'_

I gave a mock glare, "…Well, nothing was remotely good until today."

"You just get back today?" He squinted his aquamarine eyes.

I shook my head, "No, I got here a couple of weeks ago…"

Riku face flashed a surprised look for a moment before returning to his usual serious look, "What was it then?"

I glanced down at the floor. I didn't really want to tell him, I mostly wanted to just to erase the past few weeks from my memory. I looked up only slightly, answering in a quiet tone, "Well, Kairi was avoiding me for weeks…Or in my mind, more like forever…"

The silver-haired teen stared at me for a moment before bursting out into a laugh, saying, "Sora, you idiot."

I stared at him with a confused look and tilted my head, "…_What_?"

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" Riku stared at me, humor filling his aqua-marine eyes.

"Am I suppose to?" I inquired. _'What's he talking about…?'_

He just laughed again, standing up, attempting to mess up my hair but I shoved his hand away with my own, "You'll understand one day."

"What are you talking about, Riku…?" I called out to him as he exited my room. I glared. He never told me _anything._

"You'll see!" He called from the end of the hall, beginning down the stairs.

I continued to glare at the empty hall way, until I eventually found it to be futile. Blowing some bangs out of my face and rolling my eyes, I laid back down on my bed.

With a yawn, I stretched out and closed my heavy eyelids, '_I'll understand someday, huh? Forget that. I'll pry the answer out of him if it kills me.' _I smirked, feeling consciousness slowly slip away.

**XXX**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Riku?" A girl's voice rang in my ears. '_Wait, is that Kairi?'_

A laugh in response from Riku, "Of course I do. Have I ever let you down before?"

I peeked my eyes open slightly, Kairi placing a finger on her lips, "Hmm…Well, yeah, you have." She laughed.

Riku rolled his aqua-marine eyes, shaking his head, "Never mind."

"What are you two talking about…?" I slid off the bed and stood up with a yawn, smiling at their surprised reactions of hearing my voice.

Kairi stood up from her chair and latched her arms around me, exclaiming, "Hey, lazy bum! Finally, you're up."

"Y-yeah," I responded, startled by her reaction, and evidentially crimson by the smirk on Riku's face, "but, anyway, don't change the subject!"

"Just random stuff." Riku replied with a shrug.

I blinked and slightly squinted my eyes, "How come I don't believe that?"

Riku began to open his mouth to speak before Kairi closed the gap between us, cascading her lips and the tip of her tongue across my lips, breaking away to linger mere millimeters away.

"Trust me, it was nothing, Sora." She whispered, opening her eyes.

"That was evil, you know that…?" I stated with a small chuckle, beginning to lean forward.

My jacket felt as if it began to cut off my circulation as I was pulled backwards by my hood by Riku, "Come on, you two."

I pulled away from his grasp, biting my lip and exclaiming, "Hey!…Ow…"

He laughed, responding, "If I didn't pull you away, who _knows_ what you two would have done. Imagine if I wasn't here…"

"_Riku!" _We both yelled at him, glancing at each other for a moment before looking away.

"What are you blushing for?" He inquired with a smirk, slightly elbowing me, "You know you're going to one day."

My face warmed even more, "Riku--Never mind…I'm not even going to say anything…"

"Fine, Kairi, you have anything to add?" He turned to her, causing me to avert my gaze too.

The pinkish tint on her face became red as she stammered, "N-no!"

"Then there's no point in denying anything if you won't respond." Riku stated with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Drop it." I answered with a glare.

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes, "Touchy, touchy…"

"Any ways," Kairi started, causing us to both turn around and look at her, her eyes directed at Riku, "Didn't you say you had to meet Lenne…?"

His aquamarine eyes widened, "Crap." and with that he ran out the door, a moment later the slam of the front door could be heard.

"Lenne…?" I squinted my eyes, straining to remember the shy brunette girl, "Riku likes Lenne?"

The red-head giggled slightly, "I guess so."

I laughed too, "Man…I never would have thought of them together."

"Unlike you two." A familiar voice came from behind us.

I yelled, seeing Selphie, "Selphie! How--actually _why_ are you in my house?"

The brunette shrugged, brushing off her yellow dress, "Dunno, but as for how, your window was opened and I just climbed up the tree."

"And you climbed up the tree, why…?" I trailed off staring at the younger girl. If I had thought she wasn't insane before, I certainly thought it now.

Kairi laughed and I glanced over to her with a questioning stare, "There's no point in even asking her, Sora. She was spying."

Selphie smirked, "Alright, you caught me. You know me all too well, Kairi."

I glanced between the two. _'Kairi knew Selphie well…?' _I mentally trailed off, '_Oh…they must have hung out a lot in the past year.'_

I grinned, wrapping an arm around Kairi and asking teasingly , "What'd you do Selphie, turn Kairi into a girly-girl while I was gone?"

Selphie gave a grin, stepping closer to us, "So what if I did?"

I laughed, shaking my head at her response, "I dunno."

"So, Sora…" Selphie trailed off, a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes, "Do you know what day it is?"

I squinted my eyes at her in question, "Um…no?"

She smirked, pacing as she spoke, "February thirteenth, so tomorrow is valentines day and you know what that means--"

I cut her off, in somewhat of a gasp, "The dance."

'_Crap. I have to ask Kairi and get some clothes, and all that other junk.' _I mentally kicked myself, '_Why didn't I check to see what month it was when I got back…'_

A look of brilliance flashed upon Selphie's face, as if saying 'Look, I have an idea!', "So who are you going with..?"

"Um…" I bowed my head down slightly, in defeat. _Man, _she was good, "…Erm…Kairi, would you...go with me? I mean, if you don't have any one to go with yet, which I'm sure you do…"

"Of course I would," I looked up to see Kairi grinning right at me, "I wouldn't want to break the tradition."

My face reddened, almost forgetting completely about the 'tradition', "Oh yeah…heh…"

Selphie poked my forehead, an obviously fake 'worried' expression planted upon her face, "Don't tell me you forgot, Sora!"

"What? No!" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, "It's just, I wasn't thinking about it."

The brunette glanced at me, then Kairi, then back to me again, "So, does that mean, you wanna go as more than just friends?"

"Wha--No. Wait. Yes. Gah! STOP CONFUSING ME!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around wildly, not knowing what to answer. If I said yes then Selphie would turn all mushy on us. If I said no then I'd probably hurt Kairi's feelings. Or something. Cuz girls are weird like that.

Both of them laughed, silencing for a moment, taking a glance at me, and then both bursting into laughter again, causing me to respond, "What…?"

"You're such a weirdo." Selphie answered, after ceasing her laughter, "C'mon Kairi, we need to go shopping!" And with that the brunette grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the room.

Still giggling, the red head waved, "Bye, Sora."

"Bye…" I answered, my eyebrow raised at both of them._ 'Riku says I don't get girls. How would I? They're so WEIRD. I don't think I'll ever get what runs through their minds…'_

"So Riku told you to go through the window?" I heard a certain red-heads voice from outside my window. Curiosity getting the best of me, I dove toward the window, ducking down, and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yup. But if he didn't, who knows if Sora would have even asked you to dance! He didn't even know what day it was tomorrow! Even with his clueless-ness, you have to admit he's stubborn about his feelings. Then again, so are you." I heard Selphie reply in a humorous tone. I squinted my eyes slightly, '_I'm not stubborn!'_

Kairi laughed loudly, "Am not!"

Her voice sounded farther away, and the last thing I heard before their voices completely faded was, "You _so_ are!"

"Eavesdropping, Sora?"

"_Huh?_" I whirled around to see my mom standing in the door way, "Uh…no, just um, taking in the great salty air!"

"Right you are…" She squinted her emerald eyes at me, before bursting into laughter, "You know, you're a horrible liar."

I smiled sheepishly, standing up, and slightly towering over her, "I know…"

"I overheard you asking Kairi to the dance--"

"Overheard, Mom? I would say you were eavesdropping." I cut her off mid-sentence with a smirk. If she was calling me out for it, then I would do the same to her.

She grinned, "You caught me. But any ways, you don't have to worry about having to find clothes. I have one of your father's old tuxes that I know will fit you just perfectly."

I smiled, giving her a quick hug, "Thanks. You always have everything."

"I got your back." She answered, leaving the room, turning around to wink at me at the door, causing me to laugh.

**XXX**

"_Wow…"_ was about all I could say when I got to Kairi's house the next evening to pick her up for the dance. I didn't know how to describe her in any other way than just simply breathtaking. Besides, you know a guy trying to describe a dress won't end well. He either ends up sounding like a pervert, or gay, or something. Just let your imagination picture the perfect dress.

The red-head giggled, taking a step outside the door, "Sora, stop drooling."

I grinned, "Sorry, I--" A certain brunette named Selphie popped out from the door, shutting it behind her, causing me to lose my train of thought, "Uh…Selphie…What are you doing here?"

Selphie wagged a finger in my face, "I was helping Kairi get ready, silly!"

"Should've known." I answered, "Shall we get going then?"

"Where's the limo?" Selphie asked as she and Kairi began down the driveway while I was still on the porch, glancing around in every direction, "I don't see it."

I blinked, "Limo? You think I'm rich or something, Selphie?"

Kairi and Selphie looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"That didn't take long…Man, Sora, I set up the perfect opportunity for you and you still manage to screw it all up." A deep voice rang out from behind me, causing me to jump.

"R-Riku!" I exclaimed, whirling around to face my silver haired friend who was smirking down at me, "…Wait, what do you mean you set everything up?"

He rolled his aquamarine eyes, "Kairi, you were right to ask me for help. If it wasn't for me, you two would probably both be sitting at home right now. You truly are clueless, Sora."

I glanced over at the red-head, "Kairi? You asked _Riku_ to do this?"

She looked down at the ground, her face changing to a light shade of pink, "Um…Yeah."

I gave a smirk, jumping down from the porch, pulling Kairi into a tight embrace and exclaiming, "Aww, you really do love me!"

"Y-yeah…but…Huh?" She stammered into my shoulder, surprised at my actions.

I laughed, pulling away, "Did you guys seriously believe I was clueless about Valentines day? I may have forgot about the dance, but I still had something planned."

"And what was that?" Selphie and Riku asked at once, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who says I'm not still doing it? It's a surprise." I stuck out my tongue, then scooping Kairi up into my arms I began to run down the driveway, yelling, "C'mon, you slowpokes, we're already late!" At the end of her driveway, I put Kairi down, she being too busy laughing to notice.

"C'mon, Selphie, Riku!" I called out to them, then seeing them rush past me in a blur.

"Race you!" Riku called out, already somewhat far down the path.

I grabbed Kairi's hand, bursting into a run, "C'mon, we have to beat him!"

"Take the shortcut we found!" Kairi yelled out over the sound of our feet kicking up all the dirt.

"Got it!" I answered, twisting us around a sharp corner, and another, "This the right way? I don't really remember…"

She nodded, "The school should be right up the road."

And indeed, it came into view as she replied, "Great! Riku and Selphie won't be here for quite a few minutes. We kicked their butts!"

"Cuz we cheated." Kairi answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Not-uh," I replied, wrapping my arms lightly around her waist, "It's not cheating cuz we know the island better."

She giggled, twisting around to face the road Riku and Selphie would arrive from, leaning against me, "I guess not."

"So…you wondering what I'm planning? That is, if I'm planning anything at all." I added on at the last moment, still managing to keep the added comment in the same tone.

"Yup. Are you gonna tell me…?" She looked up at me, causing me to laugh.

"No, and ruin the surprise? That's no fun. I mean, if I'm planning something that is. It could be nothing for all you know." I shook my head, not able to stop myself from the continuous grinning.

She gave a pout, although laughing kind of gave away it was fake, "You're mean."

My eyes averted to the road, seeing Riku and Selphie finally arriving, "I'm not mean!"

Kairi glanced to the road, noticing their arrival, amusement dancing in her sapphire orbs, "Oh, c'mon! Lets go inside so they have to find us."

"M'kay!" I replied, opening the door, both of us running in and letting it slam close just as Selphie and Riku were a few feet away from it.

**XXX**

"How did you guys get there so fast, anyways?" Riku asked curiously, as we started on our way back to our homes.

Me and Kairi glanced at each other, in unison replying, "Our secret."

Our silver-haired friend stared at us for a moment, replying, "Maybe I don't wanna know."

"You just asked!" I replied with a laugh, "Riku, you make no sense sometimes."

"Hey I was saying maybe I don't wanna know," He replied, "I didn't say I didn't want to know. I wanted to know a minute ago, but not anymore."

"Okay, okay, don't get all logical, Riku." Selphie stated with a roll of her eyes, then putting a finger up to her lips in thought, "Hmm…Weren't you gonna go to that party with Lenne, anyways?"

The aquamarine eyed teen stopped dead in his tracks and slapped his forehead, "Crap!"

As he ran off, I commented, "That must be his new favorite word."

Kairi laughed, gently running a hand through her hair, adding on, "Or at least, considering Lenne it is."

"I'm starting to think Riku caught short-term memory loss…" Selphie trailed off, a pondering look upon her face.

I squinted at the brunette for a moment before I let out a laugh, "_Caught_ short-term memory loss?"

Breaking her train of thought with my question, her glance switched to me, confused, "Can't you?"

"No, you can't catch it, Selphie." Kairi answered in a laugh, patting her younger friend's shoulder.

Selphie frowned, replying, "Oh…" she shook her head, returning to her chipper mood, "Oh well!"

"Actually I think you can catch it," I stated, trailing off, "…considering Selphie forgot she left Tidus."

The brunette froze in her tracks, "…Whoops…" and with that, left me and Kairi alone in the middle of the road.

Turning to Kairi, I smiled seeing her glance around, confused at everyone's departure, "…Kai?"

Blinking her sapphire orbs that shone in the darkness, she turned to me and replied. "Yeah?"

"I have something for you…" I said as I shoved a hand into my pocket, grasping the object but still keeping it out of sight, "I was waiting till the perfect moment to give this to you, and I guess, now would be that time."

Kairi stared, confused, her eyes shooting off in random directions, "…Sora?"

Squinting my eyes at her reaction, I quickly shook it off, pulling a charm out of my pocket, "Your lucky charm, remember? And with this, I promise never to leave your side again."

The red-head's eyes glistened with tears and she gave a small sniffle before falling into my arms and parting her lips, "Thank you…"

"No problem," I answered, kissing her forehead gently then grabbing her hand, "C'mon, let me get you home."

And what happened after that, I will forever leave you wondering. 'Cuz I'm mean like that. Yeah. Fear the chocolate chocobo.

XXX

**Yeah, sorry about the crappy ending but this fanfic had to be written within a certain time period and I used up all my creativeness on Shattered Dreams so I couldn't think of anything towards the end. Sorry! **


End file.
